User blog:MusicManiac/Degrass(wik)i
OK everyone! In honor of the suckish writing by the writers of Degrassi, I have decided to write a Degrassi type thing with all of you! Relationships, drama, and hopefully better writing! So sign up guys and when I think I have enough people I can start writing charater descriptions! I plan on making this a huge, fun, awesometacular project, so sign up if you're interested! Characters: *'Nat: '''The head of the math squad.. and head cheerleader. One of the most popular girls in school and a main advocate for bullying in the school. *'Alaura: A quirky, fun girl who doesn't know what she wants in life. There is almost nobody who hates her.. or is there? Best friends with Matt *'Xav: '''A freshman who doesn't have many friends but knows what he wants in his life. He is a teenager with a difficult homelife. *'Ari: 'The captain of the football team. Many girls swoom over him but he isn't too sure if he likes girls at all. *'Terry: 'One of Degrassi's smartest students, but struggles with self-confidence. *'Katie: 'Prankster of the school and Brian's girlfriend. *'Catie: 'Intern at Degrassi and is the music teacher at the school. *'Ash: 'A bubbly girl who isn't doing well in school. She is Kaylin's best friend, and they do everything together. Has a crush on Brian, but she doesn't know if he likes her back. *'Sus: 'The foreign exchange student from Norway who is always in a good mood. But is she really happy under all the happy? *'Kaylin: 'Ash's best friend who she does everything with. She gets PTSD after a traumatic experience. *'Lizzy: 'An outsider with a passion: blogging. *'Matt: 'Alaura's best friend who givies her advice about a lot of things. *'Brian: 'Katie's boyfriend and her partner in crime with pranking the school. *'Derek: 'The aspiring actor who dreams for a real career in a blockbuster movie. He is openly gay and is head of the LGBT club. *'Delia: 'The piano prodigy who doesn't really care about school. *'Syler: Xav's good friend and Nat's love interest. Season 1: Episode 1: Blown Away Plot 1: Nat (Nat is cheering along the football team together with the rest of the cheersquad.) Nat: Goo Panthers! Wooo Announcer: And another touchdown in favor of the panthers! The score is 21-8! It's halftime! (Nat is walking towards the dressing room when she sees Brian picking on Sus, the foreign exhange student) Nat: HEY! Brian: Wo wo, what? Nat: You know that's bullying right? Brian: We were just having some fun. Right Sus? Sus: Uhm... Nat: That's a no. Brian: Yes Sus: '''NO! '''Nat: My god Brian get the hell out of here. (Brian hurries off) Sus: Thank you!!! (Ari walks up) Ari: How do you have time to do all of that? Cheerleading, preventing bullying.. Nat: Math Squad Ari: Exactly. How do you do it? Nat: 'I'm good at planning I guess! ''(She walks off) '''Sus: Hi! Ari: um.. hi. Announcer: And the second half is about to begin! Ari: Gotta go. bye (He runs off) Sus: Bye! Plot 2: Derek (Derek is in algebra class) Mr. Armstrong: And that is why A squared plus B squared equals C squared. Understand? (Katie raises her hand) Mr. Armstrong: Yes, Katie? Katie: Where is the D in all of this? (The whole class laughs) (Derek turns to Matt) Derek: Wow yet another magnificent joke by Katie the prankster Matt: Tell me about it. Mr. Armstrong: OK class settle down. Katie keep your joks to yourself. (This time Derek is the one to raise his hand) Derek: But why is this? What do we use this for? Mr. Armstrong: Good question. Katie: To measure the average succes rate of your gaydar. Mr. Armstrong: KATIE to the principals office. NOW. Katie: But Mr. Arm- Mr Armstrong: now. Derek: Very original Katie. (Katie leaves angrily) Matt: Well then. Derek: At least that thing is gone. Plot 1: Nat (Nat is in the school garden. Syler, Xav and Delia walk up) Xav: Hi Nat: Hi Syler. And Delia and Xav. Syler: Hi.. Delia: So how are you doing? Nat: '''Great! The panthers won their game yesterday, so I'm happy! '''Delia: '''And how are the regionals going for the math squad going? '''Syler: Let's not bore anyone here. Nat: Um.. it doesn't bore anyone. Syler: Fine then. Come on Xav let's go. (They walk off) Delia: Nat it's so obvious you are in love with him. Nat: You could tell? Delia: Hell yeah. You blushed.. the whole time. Nat: Dang it do you think he noticed? Delia: Just ask him.. you'll be fine. Nat: But I don't wanna get rejected Delia: Do you want me to go ask him what he thinks of you? Nat: Yes please. (She walks off) Nat: Yay.. Plot 3: Kaylin (Kaylin is walking with Ash down the street) Ash: So what do you want to do today? Kaylin: We should totally go shopping together! Ash: I'm down. Where to? Kaylin: H&M down on 7th? Ash: Awesome! (They hop on a bus and get off at the H&M) Ash: Looks like we are here! Plot 2: Derek (Derek is walking down the halls and is walking to the LGBT room in the school.) Brian: Well look who it is. It's the kid who got my girlfriend in trouble. Derek: Oh.. you're Katie's boyfriend? I feel sorry for you. (He tries to walk on but he is stopped) Brian: Oh now you're gonna be all sassy. That's really gay you know Derek: Go figure, I am gay. (There is a silence) Derek: Come at me. (Brian starts coming closer) Brian: So do you find me attractive? Are you in love with me? Huh? Derek: I don't think anybody could find you attractive. Random person in the hall: 'Burn! ''(Derek walks away) Plot 3: Kaylin '''Kaylin: OMG look at that top! Ash: Kaylin I have to go to the bathroom. I will be right back. (Ash walks to the bathroom. Kaylin goes to the cashier to pay for the new clothes she bought) Cashier: That will be 37.50$ please. (Kaylin takes out her wallet when suddenly she hears a loud noise. She looks behind her to see a man with a ski mask walking up to the cashier. She decides to dive behind a pile of clothes) Cashier: What do you want? You can have it all. Robber: Give me all of the money (The cashier goes to the vault. The robber pulls out a gun.) Robber: Quicker! (The young female cashier struggles to open the vault, because her hands are trembling) Robber: I said quicker! Cashier: I am trying! (Suddenly 2 shots are heard. The robber runs away but is stopped by police. The cashier has been shot. Paramedics rush to the scene, and are able to save her life. Ash runs out of the bathroom) Ash: Kaylin are you ok? Kaylin: Robber.. shots.. (She faints) Ash: Doctor over here. She fainted!... Plot 1: Nat (Nat is walking out of the school, and Delia walks up) Nat: Hi. Delia: '''I spoke to him! '''Nat: '''goody. '''Deila: You don't seem all too excited. Something wrong? Nat: '''Well, I don't know if I want to hear the answer, '''Delia: He said he is interested. Nat: Really? Delia: No joke. Nat: hmm.. Interesting... Plot 3: Kaylin (Kaylin is going to bed after a difficult day. But she can't sleep, so she calls Ash) Ash: What? It's 2 in the morning. Kaylin: I can't sleep. I keep imagining the shooting over and over again in my head. I have a headache. What am I supposed to do? Ash: Just try to go to bed. I'm sure you're fine. TO BE CONTINUED 'Next week: ' Kaylin: I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't think. What am I supposed to do? Ash: Maybe you should see a doctor Kelly: Brian what is this? Brian: What Kelly: Don't lie to me! Delia: Mom stop pressuring me. I am not perfect! Category:Blog posts